This invention relates generally to aircraft table tops, and more particularly to lightweight aircraft table tops of composite materials.
Cabins of corporate aircraft, such as corporate jets, often have passenger chairs and pull-out tables adjacent the chairs. A typical pull-out table comprises a table top mounted via a support mechanism to a side wall of the cabin. The support mechanism enables the table top to be moved between a stowed position and a deployed position. The table top, when in its stowed position, is hid within a compartment in the side wall of the cabin. The table top, when in its deployed position, extends generally horizontally from the side wall of the cabin toward the center of the cabin. The table top is generally of a honeycomb composite construction and may be of a single leaf design or may have two leaves hinged together (e.g., a proximal leaf adjacent the cabin""s side wall and a distal leaf extending toward the center of the cabin). The table top may be of a cantilever design in which a proximal end of the proximal leaf is attached to the cabin""s side wall and a proximal end of the distal leaf is attached via hinges to a distal end of the proximal leaf. In some such table tops, each leaf tapers generally from one end to the other to provide greater leg room under the deployed table and to provide a compact design capable of being stowed within the side wall. Because of the cantilever design, greater stresses are exerted on the table top at the proximal end than at the distal end. Thus, of the two leafs, it is probably more important for the proximal leaf to be tapered than for the distal leaf to be tapered. To achieve this taper, each leaf is formed of multiple honeycomb elements with each element having a honeycomb core sandwiched between two generally rigid skins. The honeycomb elements are stacked such that the leaf is multiple honeycomb layers thick. Each leaf further includes upper and lower veneer layers covered with a protective coating, such as a urethane, to give the table top a pleasing appearance.
A disadvantage associated with such table tops is the skill and effort required to manufacture the tapered leaves. Because each leaf has multiple honeycomb elements, many steps are required to manufacture the leaf. Also, although the table tops are generally light weight, the presence of multiple honeycomb elements increases the weight.
Among the several objects and advantages of the present invention may be noted the provision of an improved table top and table top leaf; the provision of such a table top leaf which is more economical to manufacture than prior art table top leaves without sacrificing strength or durability; the provision of such a table top leaf which may be manufactured more quickly than prior art table top leaves; and the provision of such a table top leaf which is lighter than prior art table to leaves.
Generally, a lightweight aircraft table top member of the present invention has first and second opposite end margins. The table top member comprises first and second skin panels of sheet material, and a honeycomb core. Each skin panel extends longitudinally from the first end margin to the second end margin. The honeycomb core is between the first and second skin panels and bonded thereto. The core extends longitudinally from the first end margin to the second end margin and has a cellular structure with each of a plurality of cells thereof extending from the first skin panel to the second skin panel. Each of the plurality of cells has a first cell end in contact with the first skin panel and a second cell end in contact with the second skin panel. Each of the plurality of cells has a cell length equal to the distance between its first and second cell ends. The cell lengths of some of the plurality of cells is at least 150% as long as those of some others of the plurality of cells.
Another aspect of the present invention is a table top member comprising a honeycomb core, an upper skin panel of sheet material and a lower skin panel of sheet material. The honeycomb core extends longitudinally from the first end margin to the second end margin. The honeycomb core has a first end generally adjacent the first end margin and an opposite second end generally adjacent the second end margin. The honeycomb core has a top surface and a bottom surface. The honeycomb core further has a cellular structure with each of a plurality of cells thereof having a top edge and a bottom edge. Each of the plurality of cells has a cell length equal to the distance between its top and bottom edges. The top edges of the plurality of cells define the core""s top surface. The bottom edges of the plurality of cells define the core""s bottom surface. The honeycomb core includes first cells, second cells and midway cells. The first cells constitute some cells of the plurality of cells adjacent the core""s first end. The second cells constitute some cells of the plurality of cells adjacent the core""s second end. The midway cells constitute some cells of the plurality of cells located generally midway between the core""s first and second ends. The upper skin panel of sheet material has an upper face and a lower face. The lower face of the upper skin panel is bonded to the core""s top surface. The lower skin panel of sheet material has an upper face and a lower face. The upper face of the lower skin panel is bonded to the core""s bottom surface. The honeycomb core tapers in thickness from its first end to its second end such that the length of each of the midway cells is less than the length of each of the first cells and such that the length of each of the second cells is less than the length of each of the midway cells.
Another aspect of the present invention comprises a lightweight aircraft table top member having a first end margin adapted to be operatively connected to the aircraft and a second end margin longitudinally spaced from and opposite the first end margin. The table top member comprises a honeycomb core, an upper skin panel of sheet material, and a lower skin panel of sheet material. The honeycomb core extends longitudinally from the first end margin to the second end margin. The honeycomb core has a first end generally adjacent the first end margin and an opposite second end generally adjacent the second end margin. The honeycomb core has a top surface and a bottom surface. The honeycomb core further has a cellular structure with each of a plurality of cells thereof having a top edge and a bottom edge. Each of the plurality of cells has a cell length equal to the distance between its top and bottom edges. The top edges of the plurality of cells define the core""s top surface and the bottom edges of the plurality of cells define the core""s bottom surface. The upper skin panel of sheet material has an upper face and a lower face. The lower face of the upper skin panel is bonded to the core""s top surface. The lower skin panel of sheet material has an upper face and a lower face. The upper face of the lower skin panel is bonded to the core""s bottom surface. The upper and lower skin panels each have laterally extending first edges adjacent the core""s first end and laterally extending second edges adjacent the core""s second end. The first edge of the upper skin panel is spaced from the first edge of the lower skin panel a first distance. The second edge of the upper skin panel is spaced from the second edge of the lower skin panel a second distance. The second distance is less than the first distance.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.